Make You Love Me
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: Dom is going to make her love him, if she likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was in the car home and I heard a song, made me think of a new story. Hope you like it. **

* * *

_Downtown LA_

Dom and his crew had just arrived. Dom walked in the middle, flanked by his best friend to his right. His sister productively walking behind them, The two goofs of the group walking to the left. They were pushing each other, until Dom yelled,

"Oi. Knock it off. Right now"

They nodded a short nod and wondered off in a different direction. Mia was standing behind her brother, looking around the streets. She was quiet, she needed to be quiet, with all these loud mouths around her.

Vince however was looking for another body he could claim. He raised his eyebrows in a show that he was out of here. Dom nodded a bit and kept walking. He turned and smiled,

"Mi"

She looked up from her shoes and smiled,

"What?"

"Go have some fun"

She had to take a minute,

"What?"

He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders,

"God girl you need to start living a little"

She laughed and shrugged,

"Someone needs to keep you boys in line"

He smirked,

"You do a dam good job"

She smiled,

"I try"

He kissed her temple,

"Go have some fun. I'll behave when I race"

Mia smiled and stuck out her pinky,

"Promise"

He nodded and linked their pinky's together. She skipped off to find her friends from school, it wasn't often that Dom let Mia run free, she took it when she could. She knew that if she needed him or any of them it wouldn't be hard to grab their attention.

Dom looked around the races admiring the people the faces. He looked to the left and saw the youngest member, Jesse standing against a car trying desperately to flirt with his crush. Dom shook his head as she yet again brushed him off. He then looked to Leon, chewing on a toothpick. He was listening to the police scanner, acting like he was the king of the streets.

He then turned to his best friend, his partner in crime. He has been there since he was four years old. He was standing with a group of ladies that were more then eager to get with the second in command.

Dom slipped in to his car and looked over to the crowd where a new face was walking through out the crowd.

_LA Suburbs_

Seventeen year old Leticia Ortiz are slipping on her skin tight leather pants. She sighed as she button them up, slipping on a dark purple tank. She looked around her empty room. The new bed pushed in to the corner.

Her mother and father had just made her move to a new city and a new state and so far there was nothing here worth her time. She got word of a street race and decided maybe that was her way to have a little bit of fun in this place.

She walked down stairs and as she reached the door tugged her boots on and looked over to the living room. Where her mother was once again drunk out of her mind passed out on the couch. Her father, was working again. He was one of the best men she knew, he worked and tried to help her mother get help.

Letty walked over to her mother and picked the cigarette out of her hand, pushing it in to the dish and pulling the blanket over her kissing her forehead. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her car keys, locking the front door and slipping in to the car driving as fast as she could to the core of LA.

_Downtown LA_

Dom walked the newest visitor to the racers, her ass in those leather pants were the first thing that caught his eye. He watched her stop and looked at a few engines. Her hair was the neck thing that caught his eye, the slight wave. Tucked behind on of her ears, covering half her face as she bent over. The curves on that girl were driving him crazy. He jumped when Vince hit the hood of his car,

"Hey, watch it"

Vince laughed,

"What were we looking at?"

Dom shook his head,

"Nothing"

Vince smirked,

"She's hot"

Dom chuckled, and shoved him a bit.

"I know right"

He nodded,

"Maybe I'll go talk to her"

Dom smirked,

"Saw her first"

"Dude you're pulling that card"

Dom smirked and nodded,

"Hell yeah I am"

"Whatever, go win that race, you owe me a drink"

Dom nodded and sped off, towards the front of the line. As Dom pulled up he saw his family standing there, watching, waiting. Leon had his arms around Mia and Jesse's shoulders, telling jokes and making his little sister shriek with laughter.

He smiled to himself, as he walked the skank in front of him, pull her shirt down a bit as she bent over exposing her bright pink bra. Dom lurched forwards as the flags touched the ground.

As he sped down the street, his eye caught hers and there was a gleam in her eye he recognized. It was much like his own. As they turned back and headed back to the start. Dom was so close to winning but when he passed her on the drive he had to show off, and took the turn a little too fast and flipped. Clipping her arm as it when.

The crowd when silent as Dom's car rolled twice and Dom bounced with it as it landed back on its wheels. Vince was first to the car pulling open the door,

"Dom"

Dom looked over a little stunned,

"I'm alright"

Vince smiled,

"You son of a bitch. Only you could walk away from this."

Dom smiked until Vince's face fell,

"What?"

He nodded over to that direction,

"Too bad you just reuined every chance with her. Guess it's my turn"

Dom laughed getting up and pushing him a bit. Walking over he put on a smirk and looked her up and down,

"Damn girl"

Her eyes shot up, and rolled her eyes,

"Damn dude, do you know how to drive?"

Dom smirked,

"I can let you just how well you can go for a ride with me"

She arched her eyebrow,

"Well this is a fascinating discussion but now because of you I need to get stiches."

"I can drive you"

She laughed, and it was the best sound he heard in a long time,

"After that little show, I am good."

She turned and started walking away and Dom felt his heart miss something that he didn't know was missing. He couldn't take his eyes off of this new stranger. He was going to find out everything he could about that spitfire.

He turned back around and Mia wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled against his neck,

"Told you, you needed someone to watch out for you"

* * *

**So I hope you like it, something new. Reviews are always amazing. **

**Edit later gators, off to do some homework. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Torreto House, 3 AM_

"You need to go to the hospital"

Dom turned from looking at the mirror where he was cleaning a cut on his ribs. He sighed and leaned against the cupboard,

"I'm fine Mi"

She shook her head,

"Mom thought the same thing before the cancer was too far gone to help her"

Dom sighed,

"That's not the same thing"

Mia nodded,

"She claimed that she was fine because she didn't want to seem weak with us. Dom you are just like her, stubborn. Please for me. Your sister who you love, go"

Dom sighed,

"You're playing the sister card?"

She nodded and smiled. Dom rolled his eyes,

"Fine, I'll go right now"

She smiled,

"I'm driving"

He laughed,

"God you're lucky your cute"

She laughed and put an arm around his back.

"I just can't lose anyone else"

Dom kissed her temple passing over the keys. And he whispered,

"You won't"

The drive to the hospital was quiet. When they finally got there, they walked in and were waiting in line when Dom looked up and noticed his new fascination. He told Mia he'd be right back. She nodded not looking up form her book.

"Hey baby girl"

Letty rolled her eyes, and turned,

"Don't you think you destroyed my night enough already?"

He shrugged,

"Maybe I didn't get enough of you"

"This is the most skin you will get from me"

Dom smirked,

"You obviously don't know me very well"

"You aren't a very good driver"

Dom stepped closer and ran a finger against her jaw bone,

"Well that's not a fair judgment. You distracted me"

She laughed,

"Alright big boy, maybe you'll have to prove it sometime"

Dom smirked,

"Name the time and place"

She shrugged,

"Maybe I'll see you at the races"

She turned and walked out of the door. Dom knew she was trouble, but he wasn't one to turn down trouble. Letty didn't know why but she liked this guy, he was intriguing and she needed to know more.

Dom walked back over to Mia and sat down,

"Isnt that the girl you almost killed?"

He laughed and nodded,

"I like her"

Mia rolled her eyes,

"Of course you do"

Dom smirked and shrugged a bit. Mia scrunched her nose,

"Can you please just be nice. Stop being a man whore"

Dom laughed and turned,

"Excuse me?"

"Ever since you got out of prison, you've been acting like this manly man. But you know what Dom? You are a good person with a good heart. Stop acting like a criminal. Act like the good person Dad raised you to be"

Dom nodded, if he was being honest with himself he was hiding himself. Two years in a federal prison does that to someone. He didn't know how to put the wall down as easily as he used too.

His name was called and they walked to see the doctor. Nothing major happened, a minor concussion. They went home to sleep off the night, it was now almost sunrise and the siblings were exhausted.

_Saturday Afternoon, Ortiz residence_

Letty walked down the stairs pulling her long sleeve shirt over her hands. Her father raised an eyebrow,

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Wearing what?"

"A long sleeve shirt. It is crazy hot out there"

She shrugged,

"I don't know. I felt like it"

He shrugged a bit,

"You are a weird one my daughter"

Letty laughed,

"You made me"

He smiled,

"I did indeed"

Letty sat at the table and looked around,

"Where's mom?"

He shrugged,

"She was gone when I got back last night, and so were you"

Letty smiled in to her cereal.

"I'm happy you are back"

He smiled and sat at the table.

"What were you doing?"

"Making friends"

"My daughter?"

Letty looked up and pointed her spoon at him,

"I have social skills"

Her father mumbled,

"…like a donkey"

Letty laughed,

"I heard that"

He smiled and they both looked over to the front door when it swung open. Letty felt an ease with her father, a calm she couldn't quite understand. He had always been there for her. But when her mother showed up it changed, he put up the same wall she did.

She didn't want to be hurt by her mom anymore.

"Where have you been?"

Her fathers voice broke her from her thoughts. Her mother shrugged, and started for the stairs. Her dad sighed,

"I want a divorce"

Letty dropped her spoon in to her bowl and looked towards the stairs where her mother had stopped.

"Excuse me?"

"This is not okay anymore. You getting drunk and leaving our daughter alone"

"She is fully capable of taking care of herself"

"Because you have never been there for her"

Letty start there moving her head like she was watching a tennis match. She always thought this would happen but she didn't think that she would be in the middle. She sighed,

"Stop"

They looked at her,

"Leticia this is not your fight"

"Then don't bring me in to it"

Her father nodded, and her mother kept going,

"We're fighting because you have always made things worse"

Father's nostrils flared,

"Do not talk to her like that, she is the best thing that happened to both of us"

Letty got up and excused herself from the table. She walked outside, wrapping her arms around herself, she needed the air, as she walked down the street she passed a small white house that had too many colourful cars in the driveway. She stopped to look at the cars, and turned when she heard his voice,

"Are you stalking me now?"

She turned and smirked,

"This is your house?"

He nodded a bit, and raised an eyebrow as to ask her what she was doing here. She shrugged,

"I went for a walk and I saw the cars. I'm a sucker for a good car"

Dom smiled,

"My kind of girl"

"Not your girl."

Dom smirked,

"I can always try to change your mind"

Letty smiled as she started walking away,

"You can always try"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

_LA High School, 8:45 am_

The speaker crackled and Mia Torreto's voice was heard through out the school.

"Hello new and old students. Welcome back, this year is going to be amazing and not just because we did it seniors. It is our last year. Nine more months and we are out of here. We can do it, lets make some memories this year. And remember please be nice to the new students, you were there once too"

The speaker then went silent, and the halls became loud again. Letty was standing at her locker trying to figure out where she was going. First day of a new school is hard, the map she was handed looked more like instructions on how to decode Morse code.

The bell rang and she sighed. What the hell was she going to do. She grabbed her books for the first two classes and started walking towards the direction she thought it was. Well she read the map, she didn't notice the girl in front of her and she knocked them both over.

"I am so sorry"

Mia laughed and smiled,

"It's all good. I have had way worse"

Letty smiled,

"I think I saw you at the races on Saturday"

She nodded,

"Probably. Its like my second home"

Letty nodded and smiled she was about to ask more questions but then another bell rang through the halls. Letty sighed frustrated,

"Why are there so many bells in this damn school?"

Mia laughed,

"They just want us to get to class."

"Maybe they should make the map better, then people could find their way."

Mia smiled,

"Yeah just throw that piece of junk away"

"Well sadly that's my only way I think I can find my classes today"

Mia stood up and grabbed the map throwing it away. She pointed to herself and smiled,

"I will be your tour guide for today"

Letty laughed,

"You have to get to class"

"Class president, I can basically do as I please"

"Good to know, I'm Letty by the way"

"Mia, now show me your class list"

Letty handed it over and Mia's eyes grew in excitement.

"We have the same classes"

Letty smiled, there was something about this girl she already liked. Maybe it was the fact that she thought maybe she could make a real friend. She seemed genuine and kind.

Mia had already started walking down the hall when she looked back,

"Hey are you coming?"

Letty smiled and nodded. As they spent the day together Letty kept thinking that it wasn't so bad here. She could get used to this. They were sitting in the cafeteria when Vince walked in,

"Mi"

Mia looked up and smiled,

"What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off the car, drive yourself home. We're going out"

She sighed,

"Where are you guys going?"

"What does it matter?"

"I see someone is being an ass today"

Vince shrugged,

"Whatever Mi, you want the car or not?"

She held her hand out, and said nothing. Vince sighed, and kissed her cheek,

"You have to be your brothers sister"

She smiled,

"I'll see you at home. Watch out for him, for me"

Vince nodded and smiled. Mia knew Vince was stressed. They all were, ever since Tony died its been hard to catch up on the bills. They were waiting for his life insurance to come in from the race rack still.

It took two years, and now Dom was stressed out trying to make sure everything happen. He was in charge of his fathers everything, and since he was in jail he is two years behind everything.

Vince had taken on the task of helping Dom, and Mia was worried. The two most important people left in her life are turning in to hard, dark people and she hated it. She kept her smile on as much as she could.

Letty kicked her gently under the table,

"Boyfriend?"

Mia looked up and shook her head,

"God no. Um.. he's my brothers best friend and like a brother to me."

"You two don't seem very happy with each other"

She shrugged,

"We just have a lot of stuff going on"

Letty nodded, she knew that feeling. When she got home last night her dad was asleep on the couch and her mother was no where to be found. Mia smiled,

"But that's another story. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? They'll be gone forever."

Letty nodded,

"I would love too"

Mia smiled as the bell rang. She sighed,

"Come on, we have to go to gym"

Letty groaned,

"Do we have too?"

Mia laughed and nodded. When the girls pulled up to the Torreto Letty stopped.

"Is your brother bald?"

Mia turned and laughed as she shut the car off,

"How did you know?"

"He almost ran me over on Saturday"

"Oh god that was you"

Letty nodded and smiled,

"Small world"

Mia laughed,

"Only my brother, would run over my friend"

"Friend?"

Mia shrugged as she got out of the car, and Letty followed,

"I've never really had a friend before"

Mia stopped, and smiled when she noticed Letty was telling the truth. She just shrugged and simply stated,

"I know lots of people, but they aren't my friends."

Letty smiled,

"Well then lets be friends"

Mia nodded as they walked into the house. It was a couple hours later when Leon and Jesse walked in.

"Mia?"

"Kitchen!"

She called back, going back to the computer as she showed Letty all the cute boys in their grade. Letty laughed, and pointed at one of them,

"I know he looks like John Stamos"

Leon and Jesse walked in to the kitchen and Mia smiled,

"Hey boys. Dinner's on the stove, if you're hungry"

They smiled,

"Who's your friend?"

Jesse asked.

"This is Letty"

Jesse smiled and sat at the table with them as Leon stood at the door,

"Where's Dom?"

Mia shrugged,

"Went out with Vince"

He nodded,

"I'm going to head to bed"

She smiled,

"Okay"

He turned,

"Nice to meet you Letty"

"You too"

Jesse stumbled on his words,

"Don't worry about him, he is just in a bad mood"

"What happened?"

Jesse shrugged, as he grabbed the computer,

"DO you want to see the girl I like?"

The girls laughed and nodded. The rest of the night was spent in happiness that those three hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

**Hope you like it, Dotty in the next chapter :)**

**Edit later gators. **


	4. Chapter 4

Letty was leaving the Torreto house around one in the morning, she walked in to Dom. And he grunted,

"Girl, if you wanted to see my room you just had to ask"

Letty smirked,

"Yeah I wanted to see all those teddy bears on shelves"

"Funny"

Vince walked past them, tired from the day. He didn't even care who Dom was talking too. He barely made it to his bed before he fell asleep. Letty smiled,

"Well I should get going"

She tried to move past him but he stood like a statue. She sighed,

"Dude come on"

"Hows your arm?"

"Its fine, please move."

Dom shook his head,

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"Moving out of my way"

Dom chuckled a bit, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear,

"You are feisty"

Letty smiled and tried to move passed him. And he whispered,

"I like that"

Letty mumbled with sarcasm dripping in her voice,

"Awesome"

Dom chuckled and finally stepped to the side, Letty moved past him if she wasn't careful she would have ended back in his bed with him. He had his way about him that made her feel so safe. He just breathed confidence and strength.

She was extremely attracted to him and she couldn't contain herself for much longer. Dom stood on the step and watched her disappear, but then yelled,

"Hey"

She turned and raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"Do you need a ride home?"

Letty laughed and shook her head,

"I think I'll make it"

"Pretty girl like you, you might land up in trouble"

She smiled,

"I can take care of myself"

Dom mumbled to himself,

"I bet you can"

Letty nodded and smiled as she began walking again. Dom walked in to the house and Mia sat on the stairs and smirked,

"You like her"

Dom rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile,

"You have school tomorrow, go to bed"

Mia smiled to herself and got up walking to the kitchen turning on the kettle. She jumped on the counter, and looked at her brother who looked like he was about to fall asleep right there.

She barely whispered,

"Dom"

He looked up from where he was sitting at the table going through papers.

"Yeah"

"I need you to take a break from all of this. Let me help you"

He shook his head,

"Mia, I don't want you to know what dad was in too"

"I have a right to know"

Dom shook his head,

"I am your guardian. I am responsible for you and this is not your concern anymore. Just go to bed"

Mia got louder,

"I am your sister, and he is my father. I have more then a right to know"

"You don't know what you are asking"

"I think I do"

Dom rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He got up to walk up the stairs when Mia started talking again,

"You tell me now, or I will find out on my own. I mean it. I need to know, Dom what has gotten you so tired. I can help"

Dom growled, and turned around pointing at her,

"Unless you have 60,000 dollars laying around you can't help"

Mia stopped glaring at him as confusion washed across her face, and the kettle started hissing. Dom closed his eyes trying to take back what he said, he knew it was too late. He sighed,

"Mi"

She shook her head,

"What aren't you telling me?"

Dom rubbed his face with his hand, as he sat back at the table. Mia poured two cups of tea and sat down. She stayed quiet for a while. Dom finally turned to her,

"Dad kept a lot from us Mi"

"Like what?"

"He was involved with Tran"

Her eyebrows creased together.

"That other auto shop?"

Dom nodded,

"He borrowed some money from them Mi. When I got out of jail, he came to collect. We didn't have that kind of money, we never have. I mean we could sell the garage or the shop but we were barely staying a float. What were we going to do for money after we paid them back?"

Mia shook her head, trying to contain the tears.

"So what are we going to do?"

"What have we been doing. Me and Vince have been working at their garage working down the debt. Most of the race money goes to them. I've been fighting for dads life insurance money. I can pay off the debt to them and we can start living again"'

Mia smiled and got up. She walked over to Dom and hugged him around his neck, kissing his head. She whispered,

"We're going to make it through this"

He nodded, and Mia didn't let go for a while. She sighed as she did, and looked at him,

"Go get some sleep. Tomorrow I don't have school, I am making my boys a giant breakfast. We're all taking the morning off"

He nodded, too tired to even argue with his sister. He felt like a hundred pounds had lifted off his shoulders. They both walked upstairs, and proceeded to their rooms. Dom took a shower, and couldn't get the small latina out of his mind. Something about her made him want to just grab her. Her smirk when he made a comment, he wasn't used to that. He was used to girls just falling over for him. He liked a chase.

The next morning Dom woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He grumbled, and got out of bed, dragging his feet against the floor. As he made it down stairs, he walked in to the dining room and saw the long table of food.

"Mi, you out did yourself"

She turned and smiled,

"I didn't do myself"

Letty walked through the kitchen door holding a tray of cinnamon rolls,

"I helped"

Dom smiled,

"You're here again"

Her smile fell, and she turned to Mia,

"I can leave"

Dom chuckled,

"No, its nice. You can stay"

Letty smiled,

"Well then you need to try my cinnamon rolls, I slaved over that can"

Dom laughed and grabbed one as he sat down. Letty smiled, she felt comfortable here. It felt like a real family, a real home. Happiness seeped from the walls. Mia screamed for the rest of the boys and their eyes widen. Mia smiled to herself, something had changed in the last couple days and it felt like the girl sitting beside her was here to stay.

* * *

**Sorry its so late. Hope you like it. **


End file.
